Soyons sérieux, Sirius
by Vertraymer
Summary: OS. Ou quand Sirius joue avec les guirlandes. Parce que Sirius n'a jamais été sérieux.


**Disclaimer : **Rien de nouveau sous le soleil, **pas** à moi.

_**N**_**ote **_**I**_**nutile de l'**_**A**_**uteur : **Tout à mon [soi-disant] rangement, je retombe sur de vieux écrits. Alors voilà, c'est court, dans mon ancien style, sans prétention… mais après moultes tergiversations, _why not _?

**Rating : **Rien d'explicite, mais **teen**. Parce que c'est Sirius, que je suis paranoïaque et de ce fait me semble incapable de faire moins, huhu.

**Rappel : **Sirius, en anglais, se prononce « _serious_ » qui signifie **sérieux**. Oui, c'est d'un recherché - et _really overused_. Meh, j'ai l'excuse de la jeunesse, eh.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Sois sérieux, Sirius**

_Ou quand Sirius joue avec les guirlandes. Car Sirius n'a jamais été sérieux._

Elle referma ses paupières tandis qu'il tournait sur lui-même, affublé des guirlandes rouges. Pareil à un enfant de cinq ans découvrant une boîte de décoration.

Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas sourire tandis qu'elle soupirait. Parce qu'elle devait être furieuse, elle et ses grands yeux.

« Soyons sérieux. »

Il éclata de rire. Pas elle.

« S'il te plaît, Sir'… Je me marie demain. »

Ça l'étonnait un peu plus chaque fois, la douceur dont elle faisait preuve alors qu'il la sentait prête à exploser d'un instant à l'autre.

Sirius secoua la tête.

Elle haussa les sourcils, il leva les mains, s'excusant d'un regard.

« Je sais. Je sais, Lily. Je suis là pour ça, pas vrai ? »

Elle le remercia d'un sourire, le faisant automatiquement répondre, le ventre noué. Sirius se demandait encore comment il pouvait en être arrivé là. Mais ce n'était pas la question.

Il tira gauchement sur les guirlandes enroulées autour de lui, les ôtant pour les accrocher correctement. Autrement dit, sur les murs du salon où aurait lieu la réception après le mariage à l'église. Un mariage qui n'était même pas le sien.

Sirius s'ébouriffa les cheveux.

Où était passé Black le séducteur, briseur de règles ? En vérité, même lui ne le savait pas. Ne le savait plus, depuis l'arrivée de cette fille : Lily.

Deux ans plus tôt, elle débarquait d'Amérique, à la recherche d'un appartement, puis avait fini par louer celui d'à côté. Et les nouveaux voisins, du même âge, étaient devenus amis.

Était-ce au bar du bout de la rue, à l'arrêt bus tous les matins où il insistait pour la prendre en stop sur sa moto, à l'épicerie où ils se croisaient le vendredi soir, ou juste le charme de son sourire innocent, la gentillesse naturelle et attachante de Lily ? Mais vite, l'amitié de Sirius s'était retrouvée chamboulée. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu un peu de son habituelle joie de vivre quelque part, pour ne la retrouver que près d'elle. Sans doute dans les poches, pleines de surprises et autres friandises, de Lily.

Lily. Rien que le prénom le rendait fou. James l'aurait tué, s'il savait. Mais peu importait. Lily, avec ses grands yeux, ses cheveux dénoués et son sourire de gamine. Lily, qui dès le début avait jeté les bases : elle était fiancée.

« Lily ?

- Hm, Sirius ?

- Les guirlandes au plafond, rouges ou vertes ?

- Euh… Vertes…

- Et merde. »

Par réflexe, il accrochait toujours du rouge. Comme il venait de le faire. Sauf que Lily raffolait de vert.

« Nan, mais, laisse !

- T'inquiète ! »

Sirius aurait pu tout terminer d'un coup de baguette. Ça serait si simple. Oui, mais Lily…

« Lily ?

- Hm ?

- Pourquoi pas des sushis, plutôt que les traditionnels petits fours ?

- Pourquoi ?

- J'aime les sushis.

- J'aime les petits fours.

- C'est trop commun.

- À ton mariage, alors…

- Huhu, banal ! Nope, on mangera des sangsues et des araignées à treize pattes. Et sans couverts ! »

Elle éclata de rire, sa fossette droite apparaissant, ses cheveux auburn rejetés en arrière.

Il aimait lui débiter ses stupidités. Et la faire rire à chaque réponse. Parce qu'il la connaissait assez bien. Et qu'elle paraissait, malgré son calme apparent, si fatiguée.

« Lily.

- Sirius ?

- Tu t'enfuirais avec moi, ce soir ? »

Elle le fixa, de ses grands yeux de gamine.

« On laisse tout tomber. On prend un voilier, quelques vêtements, et on part, là, tout de suite. Juste toi et moi. »

Son regard perçant le jaugea quelques instants, avant d'éclater de rire.

Bah oui, bien sûr.

Il aurait dû le savoir. Il était au courant, depuis le tout début, il avait accepté les règles du jeu dès le départ. Il savait qu'elle allait se marier.

« Heureusement que tu es là, toi. »

Elle lui jeta un regard lumineux, un sourire de princesse éclairant son visage. Sirius sentit sa poitrine se serrer.

Ce n'était pas juste. Lily, sa Lily, elle était trop naïve, trop mignonne, trop gentille. Elle avait trop confiance en lui pour comprendre. Comprendre combien il souffrait.

C'était injuste, et elle n'en était que plus adorable.

« Sirius ?

- Minute, princesse. »

Il fixa les dernières banderoles à l'aide de son pouce.

Parce qu'après tout il se devait bien de l'aider - même à la dernière minute : il était si près. La porte d'à côté.

« Il est déjà plus de minuit, j'suis épuisée et je pense que toi aussi. On a fait un truc simple, ça suffit…

- Tu es sûre ? Ça me dérange pas de…

- Sir' ! 'Faut que l'on dorme, tous les deux. »

Elle le tira par le bras, à travers le palier, jusqu'au seuil, juste devant sa porte à lui.

« Alice passe nous prendre à neuf heures, tu t'en rappelles ?

- Hé, j'suis à l'heure, moi ! »

Remontant sa main sur son front, elle eut un rire fatigué.

« Encore merci pour toute ton aide. Seule, j'y serai jamais arrivée…

- T'inquiète, Lily ! »

Sirius lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

« On se voit demain.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

- Surtout que tu es le témoin. »

Un rire dans la voix, un baiser sur la joue.

Il la serra légèrement contre lui.

Qu'elle était petite entre ses bras, il pourrait - oh, si facilement ! - la soulever, la porter jusqu'à son lit, la perdre toute la nuit. Sa dernière nuit de jeune fille. Il pourrait…

Sirius referma doucement la porte derrière lui, un vague sourire aux lèvres. L'odeur de ses cheveux… De sa peau… Elle sentait si bon.

* * *

_Toc, toc._

_Toc._

_Toc, toc, toc._

On toquait de plus en plus fort à sa porte.

Sirius, finissant de boutonner sa chemise, ouvrit finalement. Il resta un instant interdit.

« Sirius ? Salut, tu peux m'aider ?

- Lily ?

- Je… »

Il la connaissait si bien, il pouvait la sentir se mordre les lèvres de son air embêté, si innocent…

« Je sais pas… trop. »

...et pourtant si sensuel.

Il sentit ses entrailles se retourner.

« J'y arrive pas, Sirius… »

Il eut un petit rire serré.

« Tu es splendide. »

Il avait oublié. Tellement habitué à la voir en jean, à pester contre les robes, les chemisiers serrés, les jupes - ou n'importe quoi de féminin. Il avait complètement oublié. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il la voyait se débattre, dos à lui, avec des boutons. Mais oui ! Bien sûr, la robe de mariée. Il n'y avait même pas pensé.

« Sirius ? », demanda-t-elle de cette voix ennuyée, si différente de celle qu'il lui connaissait.

Il inspira, fermant les yeux face à cette peau laiteuse où des grains de beauté s'éparpillaient…

« J'ai jamais mis de robe, Lily.

- S'il te plaît ! Soyons sérieux, Sirius », fit-elle, mâchant ses lèvres.

Parce qu'elle stressait, ça se voyait. Sa grande, belle et forte Lily paniquait à cause de quelques malheureux boutons qui ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville.

Sirius posa ses mains sur ses épaules, la forçant à les descendre.

« Respire d'abord. Tu respires à fond. Prends ton temps. Après je vais te fermer tout ça. Et là, tu pourras plus respirer Lily. Tu ne pourras plus que stresser.

Elle eut un petit rire, décrispant sa mâchoire, sans doute aucun, puis avala une goulée d'air :

« C'est okay, Sir'. »

Ce dernier, les mains tremblantes, se mit à boutonner sa robe. Un à un, de petits boutons, tout blancs. Nacrés.

Il n'était pas trop tard.

Il empêcha sa voix de trembler :

« Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ?

- Certaine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Il est gentil, intelligent, beau, attentionné, tendre, sérieux…

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Je l'aime. »

Elle se retourna face à lui. Ravissante.

Belle à le damner, lui qui n'était certainement pas un saint.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il la prit dans ses bras. La serrant fort contre lui.

« Alors, fonce. »

Lily rit.

« Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi, Sir' ? »

Toujours sans réfléchir, il l'embrassa tendrement sur les yeux, le nez.

« Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » rit-elle.

Il posa un dernier baiser sur son front :

« Je profite lâchement de tes dernières heures de liberté.

- Sirius ? », murmura-t-elle, amusée.

Il s'écarta d'elle, l'admirant encore.

« Déjà neuf heures… On y va ? Tu es resplendissante, ma Lily. »

Sirius l'attrapa délicatement par la main, comme si elle était en sucre, allait se briser. Elle était si… Parfaite. Presque irréelle. Tout était irréel. Elle irradiait littéralement.

Oh, il savait que pour Lily, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Si naïve, sa Lily… Bien pour ça qu'il n'en était que plus, beaucoup plus, ironique qu'il en soit tombé amoureux - lui, l'être insensible et sombre - de la lumineuse gamine, presque candide qu'était Lily.

Souvent avant l'arrivée de Lily, Sirius s'était demandé s'il était capable d'aimer, de tomber amoureux. Lui, le beau, le ténébreux, l'orgueilleux Sirius.

Il avait vu James se morfondre après Lily, courir après elle par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. Mais James restait James, un Potter entouré de l'amour de ses parents, de sa famille; lui, il n'avait jamais eu à fuguer au milieu de la nuit. Car après tout, Sirius était un Black.

De ce fait, il n'avait pas reçu la même éducation, avait été imprégné d'autres valeurs. La principale étant que les mariages étaient arrangés dans la famille Black, pour que le sang reste pur - aussi noir que le nom.

Et bien qu'il ne soit contre toutes ces traditions stupides, inutiles, déplacées, Sirius avait été conditionné : il avait besoin de magie. Sans magie, il n'y avait rien. C'était comme un sens particulier, indispensable à sa survie, duquel dépendait son entière existence. Et ce, malgré qu'il dénigrait quelconque différence, il avait conscience qu'il restait un sorcier habitués aux codes magiques, et n'appartenant qu'au monde sorcier.

Alors même si la gentillesse de Lily l'avait séduit, qu'elle était intelligente, vive, et sans doute vierge - qualités dignes d'une fiancée Black - il manquait quelque chose. En dépit de tout. Sirius avait besoin d'une puissante sorcière.

Quelque part, l'amour lui paraissait trop loin, trop vague, presque impossible. Pourtant, il savait. Il savait qu'il l'aimait.

Mais les faits étaient tels quels. Elle était déjà fiancée, il n'avait jamais été prêt, lui et ses fichues valeurs toujours ancrées dans son inconscient.

Il aurait pu en être autrement. Dans une autre vie, dans d'autres circonstances.

Il restait un Black.

De la poche de son smoking flambant neuf - acheté, sur conseils de Lily, spécialement pour l'occasion - un petit miroir remua. James devait chercher à le joindre.

Sourire en coin, Sirius s'excusa auprès d'une des amies d'enfance de Lily, puis se trouva un recoin tranquille.

« James ?

- Patmol, t'es passé où, vieux ?

- Pourquoi, il y a un problème ?

- C'est Lily !

- Lily ?

- Elle… Je, tu… Les eaux !

- Ah ! J'arrive tout de suite ! T'inquiète, mec ! »

Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui.

Il n'avait plus rien à faire pour lui, ici. Soyons sérieux, il serait bien plus utile à faire rire un James anxieux. Il ne devait que trouver Lily, et lui expliquer. S'excuser.

Après avoir reposé sa coupe de champagne à demi-vide, il la trouva sur le balcon, profitant d'un peu de calme. Une Lily radieuse, ses cheveux roux dénoués, accoudée à sa balustrade, l'air plus fragile que jamais - malgré la croyance affirmant que les sorcières étaient rousses aux yeux verts.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là, à la contempler, quand finalement, elle se retourna. Prête à retourner se perdre dans la foule de ses invités. Puis, le voyant, elle s'arrêta, restant sur place, une moue amusée se dessinant sur ses traits.

Se secouant mentalement, Sirius s'approcha, jusqu'à être face à elle, lui souriant gauchement.

« Lily, je m'excuse, James… James a besoin de moi.

- Sir' ? Mais…

- Ne t'en fais pas. »

Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

« Tout s'est bien déroulé. Et pour le reste, tout le reste va, aussi, bien se passer.

- Mais… Tu ne vas pas partir… Me quitter, si tôt ? »

Ses entrailles se nouèrent.

Elle ne savait pas, ce qu'elle lui faisait subir d'une simple phrase. D'un simple regard.

Il prit le parti d'en rire :

« Je suis un homme très demandé. »

Car c'était bien elle, qui le quittait.

« Mais, tu reviens ? »

Elle s'accrochait à lui, comme une petite fille à un grand frère, un ami, un confident…

Mais il était vrai qu'il avait été présent lorsqu'elle avait appris la mort de ce dernier. C'était lui qui, l'entendant pleurer depuis son appartement, avait été forcer sa porte, avait raccroché au nez de sa sœur qui l'accusait, et l'avait consolée.

Sirius se doutait que depuis ce jour-là, il était passé à un rang même supérieur que celui de meilleur ami. Aux yeux de Lily, symboliquement, il n'avait pas été aujourd'hui son témoin pour rien.

Sauf qu'en réalité, il n'était rien de tout cela.

Il avait toujours joué avec les filles. À Poudlard, profitant de sa popularité, il n'éprouvait rien pour aucune d'entre elles et l'affichait clairement. Il avait dû briser pas mal de rêves… Ça lui retombait bel et bien dessus. Il fallait que sa seule amitié sincère et désintéressée à l'égard d'une fille tourne au fiasco.

Le meilleur ami, toujours amoureux, au final, de la meilleure amie. Cliché.

Sirius ferma les yeux, sentant un poids mort lui tomber dessus.

Parce que ce serait trop dur, trop dur pour lui de continuer ce petit jeu.

« Non. »

Et tout le monde n'avait pas l'innocence de Lily.

« Je ne pense pas, non. »

Elle le regarda de ses grands yeux bleus de petite fille - pas verts, juste du vert, pour être comme les sorcières.

Sirius sentit son cœur se briser. Mais il avait un filleul à voir naître.

« Je dois y aller, ma Lily. Ne t'en fais pas. »

C'était sûrement mieux ainsi.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa main, si douce.

Il était bien trop tard. Il n'avait jamais été sérieux.

Et de toute façon, un Black reste un Black. Et Lily, une simple Moldue.


End file.
